The Legend Of Zelda: New Hyrule
by ThatRandomFandomGirl
Summary: Link and Tetra have found New Hyrule a year after defeating Ganondorf. But is this new land all it seems to be? *DISCLAIMER* I do not own the Legend Of Zelda game series, just the ideas and some characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Pirate Life Is The Life For Me**

The cool, night wind blew through my shaggy blonde hair. I stared out at the never-ending, dark sea from aboard Tetra's huge pirate ship. It had been over a year since I left my home, Outset Island and began searching for New Hyrule with my dear ally Tetra. It was her destiny to rule Hyrule but since the old one was currently flooded at the bottom of the ocean, we were going to find a new land to rule. Well I wasn't going to rule. I just wanted to find a safe place for my sister Aryll and my old grandmother to live in peace.

"LIIIIIIIINK!" Tetra screamed. I looked around wondering where she was. "LINK! UP HERE!" I looked up and her smiling face appeared at the edge of her lookout. I ascended up the ladder and came face to face with the glowing Tetra and an excited Komali. We had Prince Komali volunteer his services to help us on our journey. I had grown quite fond of the boy since first meeting him at Dragon Roost.

I grinned slyly. "What's all this excitement about?"

Tetra handed me her telescope and beamed. "Look straight ahead." I looked into the old telescope and seen a huge grey land mass that lay ahead. I gasped and almost dropped her scope. Tetra grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up and spun me around shrieking. "I can't believe we finally found it!"

Laughing I swatted at her arms. "Tetra for Din's sake put me down! Don't get your hopes up too much. We still have to explore the land to make sure it is safe for our people." The light died a little in her eyes as she dropped me.

"Oh…" She said gloomily. "Right, I almost forgot." I felt guilty for ruining her mood and I wanted to reach out and reassure her that it will be as perfect as she was expecting it to be.

"I don't even care if it is crowded with monsters. I have a really good feeling about this place. Let's get some rest so we can explore tomorrow!" Komali said interrupting my guilty thoughts.

Tetra smiled. "Yeah, good idea Komali." She walked to the ladder. "I'll see you boys tomorrow." She winked and blew us each a kiss, giggled and began descending down the ladder. I shook my head. Her mood swings never ceased to amaze me.

Komali stared after her with dopy doe eyes. I chuckled to myself. His crush on Tetra was obvious from day 1. "Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed myself." Komali regained his composure. "You really should get some rest Link. You'll need to be at your best tomorrow."

I smiled shyly. "Yeah I suppose. Goodnight Komali." He nodded at me and flew off the lookout. I stared out ahead at sea and my thoughts drifted away along with the waves. My heart was lonely despite being surrounded by my friends. I missed my family. I missed my home. Sighing, I leaned against the strong wooden railing and relaxed.

"_Link…Link…"_ A voice whispered.

_"Link…we've been waiting for you."_ Another voice chimed in.

Resting one hand upon my sword, I called out into the night. "Who…who is there?"

A bright blinding light appeared in front of me. It separated into three distinct patches of light that floated in front of me. _"Link, we are the Golden Goddesses, Farore, Nayru and Din. We have come to let you know that you have found it. The new land we have destined to be Hyrule. But we warn you, that there will be many hardships in order to claim the land that is rightfully yours and Tetra's. Many lives will be lost. I know you have many questions for us and we promise we shall answer them all in good time young Link. Beware of the dangers that lie ahead O' brave child." _

The goddesses faded away and left me alone in the dark silence with the waves lapping at the ship as we steadily sailed towards the large island. Fear pierced my heart and filled my lungs. Abruptly, I turned around and launched myself down the ladder and retreated below the deck to my tiny room. I was asleep before my head had even hit the pillow.

I awoke to the stillness of the ship and the sounds of Tetra screaming bloody murder. Abruptly, I jumped out of bed, grabbed my sword and dashed up to the deck to find her scolding her pirate crew. "-And we need everyone to come on land with us! If you're too bloody scared then why did you come on this journey with us?" She was beet red and furious. I looked at the faces of the pirates. Only Gonzo and Niko looked ashamed. I assumed they had voiced their concerns to Tetra and caught themselves in a whirlwind of her emotions. '_Poor Niko and Gonzo.' _I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat and Tetra whipped around to face me. Under her blue eyes were dark grey shadows; you could tell she didn't sleep. "Oh…Uh… good morning Link." She stuttered, flustered.

"I need to talk to you, privately." I said. "It's urgent."

"Oh! Of course! Meet me in your room in 5, ok?" She replied hurriedly. I nodded and retreated down to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the pictures I had taped to my wall. There was one of Aryll and my grandma on the last day I seen them. I smiled sadly as I thought of home. My eyes drifted to the one I had of my boat, the King of Red Lions, and myself. I sighed regretfully. We had made a great team together. The boat had vanished along with the rest of Ancient Hyrule when the water began to cave under. I began to fidget with my bracelet that Aryll had given to me before I left. Her small face had a half smile so similar to my own it hurt. _"To remember me_." Her small voice held so much wisdom. '_Oh Aryll,'_ I thought. _'How could I possibly forget you?' _

Just then Tetra barged into my room. "Grr those damn pirates. I swear on Din's name they just little kids!" She paced in my small room. "Anyways Link, are you ready for today?"

I shot her a small smile. "Yeah I am. Little nervous though."

She laughed. "You? Nervous? You have more courage in your whole body than I do on my little finger." She waved her pinky at me.

I shrugged. "Well, I had a visit last night which kind of shook me up."

Her eyes widened. "Wait. What do you mean?" I explained the Golden Goddesses and their message. "Hmm…" Tetra's face contorted into confusion. "I wonder what they were talking about."

"Beats me." I shrugged. "I still don't understand how I am the Chosen Hero."

"Yeah, still wondering that about myself…" She laughed. "I don't feel like a princess."

"Well you don't act like one either." I winked at her and she threw a bag at me. "What's this?"

"Your supplies bag. I have two bottles of heart potion in there for you but feel free to load up your weapons or anything else you think you'll need." She strode towards the door of my room and turned back to look at me. "We will be leaving in less than one hour from now. I sure hope the Goddesses were right about this place." Tetra ran out of my room and left me alone. I sighed. I'm not quite sure what I've gotten myself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK NOTE: Hi everyone! I really hope you're enjoying the story. Please review and favourite this story. This is my first fan fiction I've posted so please don't be shy with criticism! I really am enjoying this story. Also if anyone would like to make suggestions for this story please feel free to mention them in your review :) Another thing! I plan to try to post a new chapter every 2-5 days so you hopefully won't be waiting too long :) Thanks again! -ThatRandomFandomGirl

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovery and Flashbacks.**

The pirate ship was too bulky and unable to sail all the way to the coast of the large island. We managed to fit the whole crew into two life rafts and rowed ashore to the isle. I sat in silence next to Komali and Tetra as they chattered away with excitement. I ran my thumb across my bracelet from Aryll and I stared straight ahead at the approaching land mass as we sailed on.

As soon as we landed on the shore, Tetra began barking orders at the pirate crew. It was almost mid-day and the sun was already burning though my clothing. I took my green hat off and threw it in my pack. The beach had beautiful white sand that felt like silk on your bare skin. I flopped down into it and rested while Tetra continued organizing the pirate crew.

"Link!" I jumped at the sound of Tetra noticing me lying down. "Get up! You're coming with me; we are heading inside the island." I noticed she had split everyone else into two groups and sent Komali off in the sky to search.

I sat up and replied sarcastically. "Ok Princess."

Tetra glared at me. "Shut up Link." I laughed excessively and began walking deeper into the island as everyone else's groups searched the border of the island.

The forest was airy and easy to walk through. We didn't talk much at first, as we were too busy concentrating on our mission. Nothing had looked unordinary. The forest was gorgeous with multiple shades of green and beautiful wild flowers growing at the trunks of the trees. I stopped at picked one up flower up. It was a red daisy. A pang of pain went through my chest. _Medli._ _Medli. Medli. _My mind seemed to scream at me. Pausing, I recalled the last time I seen her.

_ "Link!" Medli cried. It was one day into our journey and I had managed to convince Tetra to let us visit Dragon Roost before we left the Great Sea. I smiled at the sight her of excitement and waved as she flew off her perch towards the ship where I was standing. She had her harp attached to her belt so she could carry it wherever she went. I marveled in her beauty and grace as she flew towards the ship. When she landed, she launched herself at me with a squeal into a tight hug. _

_ Tetra materialized out of nowhere beside me and laughed. "Aw, how cute. Kind of makes you feel sick don't it?" I pulled away from Medli and glared at Tetra. _

_ Medli smiled. "Oh Tetra, Link is just my dear friend! We've been through a lot together haven't we Hero?" She gave me a quick wink with her twinkling red eyes._

_ "Oh yes indeed Sage of Earth." I laughed as my irritation with Tetra almost melted away. Medli blushed a deep red almost exactly the same shade as her eyes. I looked her up and down. She looked gorgeous as always. Her hair was tied back and she had her gentle smile resting on her pale face. The only thing different was in her red hair was a single red daisy, which I had never seen before._

_ Tetra groaned. "Oh goddess this is creepy on so many levels." She was about to turn away when a flash of stark white feathers appeared as Prince Komali flew aboard._

_ "Hello Miss Tetra! Good to see you Link!" He nodded at Tetra as he came in for a hug from me._

_ "Yeah, it is great to see you." I replied happily as we pulled away. Komali had grown since the last time we met when he found Tetra and I floating in the ocean after we had defeated Ganondorf. He towered over me now and his shoulders had broadened. _

_ "Listen Link," He started nervously. "And Miss Tetra of course." _

_ Tetra glared at him. "Just call me Tetra, Komali." _

_ Komali seemed to shrink under her stare. "Oh…. Um… sorry Tetra. I was wondering if I could talk to you two in private."_

_I turned to Tetra to see her shrug. I turned back to Komali and nodded with a warm smile. "Of course Komali." Then I remembered Medli was still there. "Why don't you follow Tetra down below deck, we can talk there." _

_Tetra shot daggers at me but smiled sweetly at Komali. She turned and trailed away with him following close behind her. I watched Medli's face carefully. She wore a look of worry. I caressed her cheek gently. "Why do you look so worried Medli?"_

_She smiled weakly. "Just scared this will be the last time I see you alive."_

_I chuckled as her face deepened into a darker frown. "After all I've been through, I'm pretty sure I'll make it back here." She pressed her lips together. I grabbed her shoulder. "You know I am capable of doing this Medli." _

"_I know." She replied with a smile. "You always find a way to amaze me." I wanted to tell her that she always amazed me. I wanted to tell her she looked beautiful. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her so many things but time seemed to run short. She sighed and looked back at Dragon Roost. "I need to go. I have some young Rito's that I'm supposed to be teaching." I opened my mouth to say goodbye but she interrupted me like she could read my thoughts. "No, don't say goodbye Link. Goodbye means leaving. Goodbye means.. forgetting." _

_I paused for a moment before choking out. "I don't want to forget." _

_She smiled softly. "Neither do I." She kissed me gently on the cheek before launching herself off the boat, back to Dragon Roost. When she landed on her perch, she turned back and waved before slowly making her way into the mountain. _

_I stood there on the deck of the pirate ship staring after her and sighed while the wind whistled through my hair. Remembering Tetra and Komali below deck, I hurried down. When I reached the doorway to Tetra's room, I heard her laughing. I stopped in my tracks and listened. It was real laughter too. Not her fake, mean laughter. Komali laughed along with her, deep and heartily. I decided I might as well just walk in. _

_Opening up the door, I seen Tetra and Komali seated together at her desk smiling at each other. The laughter stopped suddenly when I walked in. "Oh Link!" Tetra blushed, seemingly out of breath. "Good you're finally here. I was starting to get worried." I shrugged and sat down on her couch across from them. _

_Tetra cleared her throat as she regained her composure. "Well anyways, Komali here expressed his interest in joining us on our journey." My eyes widened and I looked at Komali. _

_In his face, I noticed something different. He looked determined. I smiled. He had finally grown up into the great man I knew he would. There was no more scared little boy still reeling from his grandmother's death, here was a strong, courageous young man with a desperate ache to prove himself. I could defiantly relate to him. His red eyes steadily bore into my own. "Are you sure about this Komali? What does your father say?" _

_Komali stood up. "Link," He started. "My father wants me to do what I think is best for the Rito Tribe. Well this is what I think is best. Finding our destined land will benefit both of our kind. I thought this through carefully and I know this is what I need to do." _

_My eyes drifted over to Tetra. She nodded at me as if to say, 'Lets give this kid a chance.' After a long awkward pause, I stood up and gestured to the door. "Why don't you go tell the crew we are ready to set sail?"_

_Komali's smile lit up the whole room. "Oh yes sir!" And on that final note he ran out of the room._

I shook my head to clear out the , I tossed the sad flower back onto the ground. Tetra stared at me reprehensively. "You just killed that poor flower."

I glared at her. "There is like a hundred more."

"None like that though. I've only seen a flower similar to that one other time." She strode in front of me, taking the lead.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted.

"Yeah." She turned puzzled. "Don't you remember?" I did remember but I didn't say anything. I barged in front of Tetra. "I know you love Medli." I stopped walking. "It's obvious Link."

I spun around on my heels and marched towards her until we stood nose to nose. I was fuming. "You don't know nothing Tetra."

She pushed me back away from her. Malice glowed in her blue eyes. "Oh yeah? I seen the way you looked at her. It's the same way Komali looks at me."

_'So she did know Komali had a crush on her.' _I met her hard gaze with ease. "Don't talk about Medli to me Tetra."

Tetra seemed to falter under my stare. There was a long silence between us. The only thing you could hear was the wind and some wild animals running nearby. After a few moments, she gave in. "Fine." She backed away from me and ran ahead. "We have a job to do anyways."

After hours of walking around the trees in complete silence, we came through to a very large green clearing. The sun shone bright and lit up the land. Off to the far right there was a very large volcano surrounded by a enormous dark pine forest. Nearby was a small village with a couple dozen buildings. On the left in the distance was a huge lake with a castle off to the side. Nearby the castle was a large town. Directly in front of us, beside the lake, was a huge snowy mountain. I turned to Tetra in awe. She was staring openmouthed at everything, just as shocked as I was. She turned and looked at me with shining eyes. "Lets go find the others."

* * *

Please do not forget to leave a review. :) I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am!


End file.
